earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kauri
=Basic Information= *Full Name: Kauri Aurson Veracht *In-Game: Kauri *Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Evil *Affiliation: Netherbane/Council of the Eye *Race: Human *Class: Warlock *Professions: Demon hunter, Chemist =Physical Description= *Age: mid-20's *Sex: Female *Hair: Black *Eyes: Dark *Height: 5'4" *Garments/Armor: Well-maintained robes *Other: She appears even younger than her actual age, due to the complete lack of smile lines on her face. =Personality= Kauri prefers to believe that laws exist to be bent. =History= Born in Dalaran, Kauri lost her mage father to the city's fall and thought she lost her brother to the seas. She and her mother moved to Westfall, only to lose their new home to the Defias. Fascinated by her father's magic, Kauri began to study to become a mage - however, a traveller through Westfall introduced her to the darker side of things, and convinced her to study at Scholomance. The things she learned scared her, and she left without completing her studies. What began then was a long and often difficult search for her roots and a quest to become an equal to her father. She befriended Edrek de Medici in Stormwind, and quickly learned not to mention her abilities to control fel beasts. Kauri came into the service of a slightly inept gnomish crime lord, Dufain. Her service to the man was an incredible learning experience: she could summon without fear of losing control, cast spells without unfortunate results, and became deeply aware of both her own magical power and her indentured servitude. She did what any self-respecting witch would do - once she'd learned all she felt she could, she manipulated Edrek and a bounty hunter, Tetran, into killing Dufain for her. Things seemed to be looking up. Free of Dufain's control, Kauri became cocky and made a near fatal mistake. She summoned a demon in full view of the Stormwind Cathedral. A pair of demon hunters captured her almost immediately and through their influence Kauri was taken to Darnassus and "reeducated" -- none too gently. Living in fear of Elune's wrath and of demons hiding in the shadows, she was loosed once more on Stormwind - but this time, unable to access her power. And once again it was Edrek - naive, kind, and malleable - who rescued her and helped her to find herself again. The Dark Portal opened again, and the fel energy drew her from half a world away. Kauri showed up to participate in the forces pushing back the demons coming through from the Outlands and was severly burned while trying to enslave a demon to fight for her. A Scarlet Crusade soldier, Galatian, found her half-dead and returned her to Stormwind to heal. She was helped in recovering her power by Riyad, and joined up with the Stormpike Guard to protect the land near her old home. She was seen in the company of Rolyne, a paladin in Stormwind, until an incident in the Slaughtered Lamb that sent Rolyne screaming and running through the city. Upon being discharged - dishonorably - from the Stormpike Guard, she disappeared for several months and resurfaced with a child. Kauri married Ananaias Veracht in a ceremony in Stormwind; he died only a few months later. After bearing his son, she joined the Netherbane under Tharion Greyseer to become a demon hunter and make up for her warlock past. Category:HumanCategory:WarlockCategory:Alliance